


Suzaku's punishment

by DigiAndromeda



Series: Punishment (& Abs0luti0n) [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: As far as punishments went, it was both the worst and the best. It really all depended on the day and today was somewhere in the middle. If he was dead he wouldn’t have to deal with the worlds crap. But since he was alive he could protect Nunnally.No matter how many bullet and knife wounds he might receive.Because it was better that the knife was sticking out of him instead of his dear friend.





	Suzaku's punishment

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by all those "band things happen bingos" out there. and it's also my first time writing these characters ^^; i apologize if their not in character.
> 
> slight spoilers for the movie. but not really since the trailer spoiled this particular spoiler...
> 
> uh, enjoy?

Thanks to Lelouch the world was on it’s was towards peace. It wasn’t a perfect peace but it was a start and as long as people like Nunnally were leading the way it was a peace that would last.

But humanity wasn’t perfect. There would always be conflict and criminals… there would always be bad people.

And they would always threaten the peace.

That’s way there had to be a Zero, a Zero who would act as a symbol of justice, a Zero who could take down any criminal or terrorist.

A symbol that would make others think twice about breaking the peace.

Suzaku had become accustomed to being Zero, to filling the shoes Lelouch left him. And Even though he thought the former emperor was the better Zero he took comfort in knowing that he had his friend’s support and approval for how he handled the mantle of Zero.

As far as punishments went, it was both the worst and the best.

It really all depended on the day and today was somewhere in the middle.

If he was dead he wouldn’t have to deal with the worlds crap.

But since he was alive he could protect Nunnally.

No matter how many bullet and knife wounds he might receive.

Because it was better that the knife was sticking out of him instead of his dear friend.

Standing tall, showing no signs that the knife in his side hurt, he loomed over The man who had dared to try and stab Nunnally. In shock the man failed to retreat fast enough and Suzaku grabbed his wrist. Twisting it quickly, he had the man’s arm behind his back and his neck within Zero’s gloved hand.

He placed the man between himself and the other terrorist, idly hoping they had some sense of comradely. If they didn’t then his new meat shield was useless.

Ultimately it didn’t matter since the bodyguards around them acted quickly, jumping and apprehending the terrorists in their shocked stupor. Apparently they found it hard to believe someone could ignore a knife in their gut.

But one of them managed to get away and Suzaku couldn’t allow that. Tossing his assailant to one of the bodyguards, he ran after the escapee, ignoring Nunnally’s calls of protest.

“Zero! The knife!”

Oh, he was aware of the knife, it hurt and was impeding his agility but he couldn’t remove it. If he did the bleeding would worsen and he had a job to do.

Jumping off the ground and kicking off the wall, he landed in front of the terrorist, a woman apparently. She pulled out a gun and shot at him.

He dodged it but just barely. With a twirl he used his body’s momentum to land a kick to the side of her head and sent her fly into the ground. More security finally caught up to them and they apprehended the last criminal.

“Thank you sir.” One of the security said. “We can take it from here. Please take her highness and yourself to safety.” The man’s eyes zeroed in on the knife.

“I will.” He assured the man as he walked back towards Nunnally. “Thank you for your help.”

“Zero…” Nunnally gave him this look. A look of worry and frustration.

“I’m fine, highness.” He replied, no hint of pain in his voice, as he gripped the handles of her wheelchair. “Let’s relocate to somewhere safe and then worry about the knife.”

Thankfully, ‘somewhere safe’ wasn’t to far away, just on the other side of the hotel they where in and a few floors up. By the time they reached there, a certain Sayako Shinozaki was already waiting, first aid kit in hand.

“Everyone,” Nunnally called out, “Please allow us some privacy.” She asked the security guards who had escorted them.

“But-” they began to protest.

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled, “please stand guard outside.”

“Don’t worry about her Highness’s safety,” Breathed a slightly out of breath Kallen, who walked into the room. “She has three Knights by her side and a simple,” she paused as she saw the knife, “a simple knife will not stop Zero from doing his job.” She finished as she gestured out of the room.

The security guards gave each other resigned looks and did as instructed.

As soon as the door was closed Kallen spun on her heels and gave Suzaku a wide-eyed look.

“How are you still standing?!” She hissed as she stalked over to him.

“Blame Lelouch…” came the exasperated reply. Room now empty from unwanted eyes, he removed his helmet.

Kallen stopped in front of him, taking in a sharp breath at the sight in front of her.

Pale skin and sunken eyes, sweat practically pouring down his face and rings of red glowing around his iris’s. He looked ready to pass out.

“Suzaku…” she breathed out and then gripped his arms, all but shoving him backwards and forcing him to sit on the bed.

“This is Nun-”

“It’s fine,” Nunnally turned her wheelchair around, “We have the entire floor rented. We’ll just switch rooms.” She gave him a small smile. “But first we need to take care of that knife.”

“We can do some basic first aid.” Sayako stated as she walked over to Suzaku. “It will do while we wait for the ambulance.” Kneeling down she examined the knife and then opened the first aid kit.

She pulled out two pairs of latex gloves and a towel. She handed one pair to Kallen and put the other pair on.

“Since we can’t remove the knife there’s not much we can do.” She removed Zero’s cape and cravat before helping him lie down. Then laid the towel around the knife.

“What about his identity?” Kallen asked as she pulled on the latex gloves.

“We have a trust worthy doctor and his team on the way.” Sayako motioned for Kallen to take her spot. “They’re bringing everything they’ll need to treat his wound, including the necessary equipment for surgery.” She guided Kallens’ hands to ether side of the knife as she spoke; from there she realized what the maid wanted her to do.

She pressed down on the wound, towards the knife and Suzaku hissed in pain.

“Sorry!” she did her best not to move the knife around, adjusting her hands and the towel as necessary. “just deal with it a little longer.” She winced.

Suzaku’s breathing became more ragged as he finally allowed his fight instincts to calm down but…

He could feel it… the Geass command was getting stronger. He could use it in battle and it would fade away after but now?

Now it was only getting stronger. The urge to live was consuming him and he knew his body wouldn’t hold still if that happened. He’d only cause trouble for the others and make his injury worse.

The Geass was consuming him, the word ‘live’ echoing inside his head over and over and over and over and overandoverandoveran-

“Nunn…ally?” he called out, eyes wide, red rim glowing stronger. He lifted his hand towards something only he could see.

“Suzaku! Don’t move!” Kallen scolded, her hands having shifted thanks to his movement.

Nunnally grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, having moved herself as close to him as she could.

“I’m right here.” She said softly. “What is it?”

“Lelouch’s…” he paused as his hectic breath interfered. “…voice.”

That made the three women pause.

“Is… the wound causing him to become delusional?” Kallen asked, making sure to keep the pressure around the knife strong and steady.

“No…” Nunnally answered. Her face became determined and she leaned forward as best she could. Using her free arm as leverage, she pulled herself half onto the bed and over Suzaku. Her face appeared above his, her hair cascading around them.

“Nun…nal…ly?” he questioned.

She smiled and placed her forehead against his.

“You are living.” She confirmed. “You are alive and will be fine.”

“Ah…” the small sound escaped his lips, as her voice broke through the chaos in his head. “I’m… living?”

“Yes, you are alive and will remain so.” She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “The doctors will make sure of it…”

She watched as the red rings around his eyes faded and his eyelids dropped.

His breathing calmed and his eyes glazed over. It looked like he was about to loose conciseness.

“Nunnally?” Kallen questioned.

“My brother’s… wish… for Suzaku is both a blessing… and a curse.” She replied sadly. Sayako helped her sit back in her chair but she never let go of her protectors’ hand.

“His wish?” Kallen looked towards the door, at the sound of rushing footsteps in the hall.

“He wished for him to live…” her eyes never left Suzaku’s face. “But he whished to hard…” her voice was soft and low, barely a whisper but Kallen heard the implications.

Knocking at the door caught their attention but Sayako was already answering it.

“The medics are here.” She announced and opened the door just wide enough for them to walk in but not enough that the security guards could sneak a peek.

Kallen was surprised enough to recognize the medical team from home, and faintly wondered if they had been in on Lelouch’s plan or if there was something else at play.

In any case, one of them took over her job and she moved Nunnally out of the way so the rest could do their job.

The two watched as the medics quickly set to work, setting up equipment and tending to Suzaku’s wound. Sayako stayed by the door guarding it from prying eyes and then guarding it from the inside.

The medics cautioned them about staying but Nunnally refused to leave. She would stay out of their way but she would not leave Zero’s side.

\- - -

Muffled noise broke through the blackness around Suzaku. Soft talking and hushed laughter. Surprisingly, despite the fact the noise was dragging him from sleep, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset.

There was something about the voices that was comforting. So, instead of fighting to remain asleep, he focused on his surroundings.

He was on a soft bed and he could feel a gentle breeze. There was movement by his left hip, as if someone was sitting on the bed, and small hands holding his own.

He tried to open his eye and regretted it immediately.

“Urk.” The sound escaped his mouth as he flinched his eyes back closed.

Suddenly, there was silence. The talking had stopped. He frowned at this. Those familiar voices had been nice; he didn’t mean to make them stop…

“Suzaku?” two voice’s spoke simultaneously. One was Nunnally, the other he couldn’t place… but… he knew it.

“Is bright…” he grumbled, voice a little slurred from sleep. Or was it something else? He felt super sluggish…

“Kallen, will you turn off the lights?” the voice asked.

“Okay.”

“Suzaku, how are you feeling?” the voice questioned. Suzaku frowned.

He _knew_ this voice! He knew it well. In fact he should know it better then almost anyone else’s… he heard it all the time… it was a voice he heard when the speaker wasn’t even present, a voice he had just heard earlier, repeating one word over and over and over agai-

Suzaku’s eyes flew open, ignoring how what little light there was blinded him.

Lelouch sat there, on the bed next to him, slight concern ever so slightly distorting his features. Next to him, in her wheelchair, was Nunnally who was holding Sukazu’s hand, and on Lelouch other side, was C.C. who was also sitting on the bed.

Silence filled the room.

“Suzaku?” Lelouch questioned, perfect poker face back in place, and Suzaku was filled with the urge to shove him off the bed.

But his body was too tired and sluggish to do that.

“Why?” he asked instead, finally allowing his eyes to blink at the offensive light.

“We were a few towns over when we heard the news,” C.C. replied, “and decided to check on you. He,” she poke Lelouch’s cheek, “wouldn’t stop worrying.”

“C.C….” the former Zero groaned and swatted her hand away. “We were close enough to check on you, that’s all.” He refuted he claims but…

Suzaku didn’t miss they way his eyes locked onto his, as if looking for something, before looking away again.

Suzaku frowned. Was it guilt? Was he still feeling guilty about using his Geass on him?

Well, admittedly, Suzaku could still be upset about the Geass at times. After all, it meant he’d probably die a pathetic death, thrashing and desperate to ‘live’ but…

But they had all moved on from the past. Overcoming it and letting it go, in someway, shape or form. And Suzaku was surprisingly content with his life now.

However, the memory of the Geass shouting ‘live’ inside his head was still fresh and annoying. So,

“Thanks,” he smiled weakly and then mumbled something towards Lelouch.

“What?” the young man blinked and leaned forward.

“Punishment.” Was all Suzaku said before shoving a pillow into his friends face.

“Bwa?!” came the undignified sound of surprise.

“Suzaku!” Nunnally scolded.

“What was the for?!” Lelouch shoved the pillow right back into Suzaku’s satisfied expression.

“Punishment.” Came the muffled reply. Nunnally confiscated the pillow and handed it to a grinning Kallen.

“Punishment?” Lelouch looked slightly scandalized. “For what?”

“You’re the smart one.” Suzaku yawned but then smiled. It was a truly happy and peaceful smile. “Figure it out.”

Lelouch gave him this look, a mix between disbelief and exasperated affection.

Suzaku wasn’t going to tell Lelouch how the Geass affected him that day. There was no need to dreg up the past. Nunnally was able to help him and the medics where able to do their job in peace.

“But, you know,” Suzaku smile widened, “It’d be nice if you could make it up to me.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Suzaku heard Nunnally and the others laugh as he and Lelouch devolved into friendly bickering.

Lelouch’s one-sided wish had been a curse to Suzaku, denying him the one thing he wanted most… and guarantying him a pathetic death… the former emperor’s next wish was no different… forcing him to live while the other died…

But these wishes… these Geass had become his strength and today…

Today his punishment as Zero had been the best.

After all, he was alive and the people he cared for were smiling and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought or if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
